Footloose
by British Fox
Summary: The gang thinks they’re working WAY too hard, and they take a night out on the town. What happens if it lasts all WEEK! Will they get a new job? Rated T for language.
1. Hiei's Trick

FOOTLOOSE

Summary: The gang thinks they're working WAY too hard, and they take a night out on the town. What happens if it lasts all WEEK! Will they get a new job!

Chapter One: Hiei's Trick

"Yusuke, I need you to finish these cases," Koenma said. He slapped down at least 10 files in front of the tired Spirit Detective's face. "You too, Kuwabara. Round up Kurama and Hiei. They might be of some help…"

"Thanks a lot," mumbled Yusuke. "I had plans already."

"Quit your whining, Urameshi! If you want to get it done, we need Kurama and, geh, Hiei…" Kuwabara said, despite the fact at how he despised the spiky-haired midget.

About thirty minutes after gathering Kurama, the trio found Hiei in a tree, make them a quartet. Or was that only in music? Anyway, there was now four of them, and 10 cases to get through before the weekend was over. And four times nothing equals ten. In a simpler Laymen's terms: there was no way they were going to get done…

"Hello, boys. Why the long faces?" chirped Botan as she flew in on her oar. (Why does she ride an oar anyway? Is there something wrong with a leaf? O.o)

"Koenma's riding our asses…again," complained Yusuke to Hiei. Hiei had refused to get out of the tree without a good explanation. Kuwabara walked over to Botan to prevent her from going near Yusuke, who was about to explode.

"What was the reason again?" asked Hiei, brushing imaginary lint off his shirt.

"We have ten cases to solve before the weekend is over and I already have plans so we need to hurry or my weekend will be ruined!" whined Yusuke.

"Ya wanna know what I think?" Hiei said looking down at them over the branch. One of his arms was behind his head, and the other was in front of him. He was examining his pinky with narrowed eyes as he said this, giving the air that he really didn't care what the three had to say. And you know what? He didn't.

"What do you think?" asked Yusuke.

"Just don't do it," Hiei replied as if it were as simple as pie. And you know what? It was. Yusuke's face lit up. There seemed to be a glow around him as this new idea found its way inside his arrogant mind.

"That's it!" he exclaimed. "We don't do it!"

"Eh…" Kurama tried to speak, he really did, but the thought of not having to do any work pleased him.

"Let's go guys!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Where to? You have nothing to do…" Hiei had tricked them: despising the work Koenma had for them, they went to Hiei to make their group larger so that they could get it done quicker. But instead, Hiei told them the simple solution that also left them with nothing more to do.

"Shut up, you evil author! There is too something we can do!" yelled Yusuke.

"And… what might that… be?" Kurama asked nervously.

"To the arcade!"

Instantly, the other three stopped moping and raced each other to the wonderful place that would bond the men to a new job. Or would it……………

Oh, how wonderful it must be to be a man! One feeling at a time. Just like the little EGGO waffles; they're in one box, something happens, then they forget what was happening before the other something happened, and now they're in another box… R&R.


	2. Karaoke

FOOTLOOSE

YAY! 2 reviews!

**sakurasango**: And here is the second chapter for you amusement...

**Fire Demon Princess**: No. That was just b/c it was 9 pm. I emailed you about that already... So stop bringing it up!

Chapter Two: Karaoke

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Faith Hill, or any of the other things in this story except for the things I make these poor, unfortunate souls do and say.

Yusuke busted in the door to the arcade.

"Alright, people! The arcade master is in the house!" he bellowed.

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara sweat-dropped. This might be a long time, it might not.

"Hey, they have Skee-Ball…" murmured Hiei. He loved that game. He was so small that no one noticed him when he took all the Skee-Ball balls and climbed up to the target, and dropped them all in the center repeatedly. He always got the best prizes…

"No! There's a new karaoke machine!" Yusuke shouted. The four ran to the machine. And then, the wait for the simple thing began… Four minutes, sixteen minutes, forty minutes of incredibly horrible voices singing awesomely wonderful songs. Then, finally, it was Kuwabara's turn.

"Oh, great…" said Yusuke.

"Two dollars," said the fat man collecting the money for the popular game.

"Yeah, here, sure," Kuwabara stuffed the money into the guy's hand. Suddenly, a creepy electronic voice said, "Happy song. Love, butterflies, kittens." Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei cracked up. That's when the music started… Kuwabara recognized it immediately.

" 'If I could grant you one wish, I wish you could see the way you kiss," Kuwabara started.

"If I could grant you one wish, I wish you could see the way you piss-" Yusuke mimicked, but Kurama hit him in the chest and signaled for him to shut up; Kuwabara sounded… wonderful!

" 'Ooh, I love watching you, baby. When you're driving me, ooh, crazy.' " The song faded and Kuwabara stepped down, proud, but self-conscious that he had gotten a 'girl' song.

"My turn!" yelled Yusuke.

"Two dollars," said the fat man.

"What! Here ya go," Yusuke shoved the money in his face and stepped up and grabbed the microphone.

"Strong, aggressive song. Mean, not nice, vulgar." Said the voice. The music played and he started to sing…

" 'How do ya like me now! Now that I'm on my way, do you still think I'm crazy standing here today? I couldn't make you love but I always dreamed about living in your radio. How do you like me now!' " Everything was quiet when he stepped down. Again, another wonderful voice. Now a crowd was beginning to form around the machine as Kurama stepped up.

"Two dollars," Kurama placed it gently in his hand and stepped up into the cloaked room. It was small and smelled of sweat, but the feel of the microphone in his hand made him feel like he was famous already.

"Calm, soothing song. Gentle, peaceful, soft."

And he began to sing… " 'These times are trouble, and these times are good and they're always gonna be. They rise and they fall. We take 'em all the way that we should, together you and me.' " Complete silence. Wonderful, strong voice was surrounding them. " 'When I said I do, I meant that I will, till the end of all time, be faithful and true, devoted to you. That's what I had in mind when I said I do.' " Kurama stepped out of the stuffy box and joined Yusuke and Kuwabara by the line. Their mouths were wide open.

" You know, that's how I think I looked when you two sang," he said coolly.

Hiei stepped up.

"Two dollars,"

"I didn't bring any money,"

"Too bad. Two dollars."

"You should really think of expanding your vocabulary," said Hiei unsheathing his katana.

"Go in," the fat man gulped.

"That's what I thought," Hiei sheathed his katana and stepped up.

"Wild, mean song. Exciting, famous, fun."

And he began to sing… " 'And the crowd goes wild! And the crowd goes wild! You're shining like a super-star, baby! And the crowd goes wild! And the crowd goes wild! You're shining like a super-star, baby!' " Even though it was short and repetitive, everybody seemed to enjoy it. They were on their way, to a new life…


End file.
